Cancer is the second most common cause of death in the US, claiming 580,000 Americans per year, more than 1,500 people each day. The number of new cancer patients diagnosed in 2012 was over 1.6 million in the U.S. alone, not including patients with noninvasive cancers and/or skin cancers. The National Institutes of Health (NIH) estimated the overall annual costs of cancer care at more than $227 billion (in 2007): including $89 billion for direct medical costs. Sales of cancer drugs in general doubled between 2005 and 2010, with conservative growth estimates of 8 to 10% per year, reaching $93 billion by 2016. Much of the overall healthcare costs of treating cancer are derived from management of the deleterious side effects of radiation and conventional chemotherapy. Nonetheless, the chemotherapy market is currently the fastest growing segment of the pharmaceutical industry, with recent estimates topping $50 billion (in 2012) and rising. Likewise, the global market for therapeutic antibodies (targeted biologics) is estimated to rise from $40 billion to $58 billion by the year 2016. However, these current cancer therapies, including surgery, systemic chemotherapy, radiation therapy, risk factor modification, are often clinically insufficient and/or unacceptably toxic. The systemic toxicities of many FDA-approved chemotherapeutic agents are a result of the non-specific distribution of these cytocidal agents in the body, which kills both cancer cells and normal cells and negatively impacts the treatment regimen and patient outcome.